Factions High School
by KarmaSekkara
Summary: Tris moves from Chicago to Houston bc of her parents new huge job promotions. She meets everyone at school including Four who she falls madly in-love with. Drama, relationships, and even enemies come out. *Includes everyone except Al and Lynn. Everyone else is alive. Rated M for language and actions. FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!* Story is better than summary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic so I am HELLA nervous about it. Yes its about if the characters of Divergent go to High School. I am glad you stopped by to read my lil ole fanfic. I am a complete virgin at this (not at writing though!) so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews! I hope my story is different from the rest. Sit back and enjoy!**

(Tris POV)

The sunlight beams down on my skin, acting as a warm blanket. I look around to see that I am in a meadow full of flowers and and soft green grass, summertime. Its beautiful here, like my own serenity made just for me. I look down to see that I am in a white sundress. Its very light and airy and I also notice that I am barefoot. I look down at my toes to see that they are painted my favorite colors, red with black trim. Hmm, why am I dressed like a hippie with these awesome nails? I look up to see a girl standing in front of me wearing the same thing. Her blond hair is flowing in the wind and she has a flower crown on top of her head. She has strikingly gray eyes with blue trim around them, just like me. The only difference is that this girl is extremely gorgeous! Did she come from _Seventeen Magazine_ or what? I step closer and I see that she is mimicking me. "Well that's not nice" we both say. I realize that its a giant mirror and that is me I'm looking at. Whoa...damn I'm a hot hippie! I hear rustling in the bushes to the right of me. "Who's there?" I ask my intruder with a calm voice. A man steps out of the bushes, a tall man, like a foot taller that me, and he just stands there. What is he like 6'3? I can barely make out his face but he seems handsome from where I'm standing. "What is your name sir, and why are here?" I ask him calmly again. I see that he is well built, like someone who works out. He has brown hair and the only thing I can make out of his face is his deep blue eyes that for some reason makes me melt. He opens his mouth and starts to call my name. "Beatrice. Beatrice. Beatrice." His voice sounds so familiar...why does he sound like my brother Caleb? "BEATRICE! Wake the hell up!"

I open my eyes to find Caleb standing over. My face stings a little and realized he slapped me awake. Immediately I tackle him and pin him on the ground in a second. "What the hell Caleb?! Why are you in my room at 6:30 in the fucking morning?!" I scream at him. He looks up at me dumbfounded and starts laughing his head off. It just pisses me off even more and I hit him in the chest. "WHAT. THE. FUCK!" He finally catches his breath and stops laughing. "Its your first day at your new school Beatrice, DUH! Now get the hell off me so you can get ready. I'm not gonna be the reason you don't "look good" on your first day." The realization hits me and I immediately get up and quickly kick Caleb out of my room. "AND WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BEATRICE! YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW!" I yell at him. Caleb is extremely smart, but he is a smart ass but with no common sense. He graduated early as valedictorian and got into Yale. He has been here in Houston since we moved down here last week from Chicago. Thank goodness today he is going back.

I go into my bathroom and take a quick hot shower, blow dry my hair out and put it up. I put on some neutral makeup, a thin line of black eye liner and a whole bunch of mascara. I walk out the bathroom and choose to wear a black crop top with red tribal trim around the neck line, sleeves, and bottom the the shirt. I slip on black ripped high-waist skinny jeans, black and red Adidas, and I tie a red flannel shirt around my waist. I look in the mirror, realizing I looking nothing like the me in my dreams, and take down my hair, letting it fall to the middle of my back. I put the red hair tie around my wrist. I grab my backpack and my keys and head down stairs, nervous that I am walking into a new school in the middle of sophomore year. Oh great I will now be known as 'the new girl'.

Every time I wake up, I always wonder why my parents bought this extra huge house. The neighbor hood is called River Oaks and its a lot of beautiful, big houses down here. I guess its is true that everything is bigger in Texas. The house is a two-story with 5 bedrooms, a large kitchen, a large living room, a indoor and outdoor pool both with huge hot tubs, and a theater room. Its funny how they bought this big house but I am usually the only one here since my brother went to college. My parents are always on business trips or working long hours at the office. They figured they would get a big house for when I make friends and invite people over.

I walk into the kitchen and I see on the bar freshly made waffles with powdered sugar, strawberries and warm maple syrup with scrambled eggs and toast. My mouth waters vigorously and I dive into the plate. I notice a note by food and I grab it and read it. "Hey honey! I had to leave for work early this morning so I made breakfast for you and your brother. It is your first day of school and your brother should be heading back to college now. Anyways there is a possibility that I won't be back tonight so feel free to order whatever and invite friends over! Your dad called from Dallas and says he misses and loves you guys so much. I love you so much and have a great day! -Mom". I make a note on my iPhone 5s to thank my mom later on. "Bye sis! Have a great day! Or screw it up, its up to you!" Caleb calls from the front door and heads out. "Bye dick head!" I yell back. I put my dish in the dishwasher and head to the garage where my baby is parked. My 1971 red Camaro that looks like I just bought it off the auction block. I turn on the radio to 97.9 the Box and Partition by Beyonce comes on. I pull out the drive way in a better mood feeling more confident that today is really gonna be a great day.


	2. Chapter 2: Normal Day Or Nah?

**Hello there again! Thank you guys so much for reading my story I really apreciate it! :) Especially the Guest User, LT, who wrote a very lovely review that touched me and to answer your question I will most definately continue this story. Trust me this is not a one-shot I intend to make this long. Also to my new followers livelovelaugh9704 and violet98983. Thank you so much! Now enough of my sappiness, and onward to the story!**

Chapter 2

(Tobias POV)

"996...997...998...999...1000! Wooh!" I just finished my morning workout beating my record of 980 reps. I feel like me again now that I have my own apartment. I just moved out of my father, Marcus's, house with the help of my bestfriend Zeke, his little brother Uriah, and their mom Sarah. They've been trying to get me out of there since I told them about the abusive dick when I was 10. He always treated me like shit ever since my mom died in a car accident when I was 5. He was a drunk and a abusive father at home, but to the public eye, he was this big time CEO seen in Forbes magazine...ugh douche bag. Six years later I finally have my own place, with him paying the rent of course. The court wouldn't allow it since he is famous and all and now the only contact I have with him is through the large sums of money that fills my bank account and trust fund. The apartment I live in is very big with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and 2 half bathrooms. The living room is large with a full couch, two loveseats, and a entertainment center with a 72' flat screen TV that comes out of the entertainment center. The kitchen is spacious also with a bar and a island with all new 2015 stainless steel appliances. I made sure I used enough of his money on this apartment to suite my needs. Plus the court made sure of it since he lives in a 3-story masion with 3 pools and his own basketball court. Did I mention he was a dick?

I take a quick shower in my bathroom and get dressed in a black and red Nike shirt, dark camo jeans, and Jordan 11's. I grab my backpack, my black hoodie, and keys hop into my 1969 black and silver mustang. I stop at McDonalds and order seven breakfast meals. I pull up to the school with Eminem's Rap God blasting through my speakers and I see a black and red camaro parked right in my spot. The hell? Does this dude not know that this is my parking spot? I have my name written on it! The number 4 in black outlined with silver right on the cement block. I admire the camaro, glad that its not Amity red, but a deep dark red. Who ever this guy is he has a nice taste in cars, but I will only let this slide today since it is a very nice car, and very well kept. I pull up right beside it so I would know to speak to him after school.

I walk inside towards the cafeteria abd find my friends sitting the our usual table. "Guess who brought breakfast from Mickey D's. Eat up!" I say grinning. Zeke is the first person to attack his breakfast. "Tans muu di s o goo!" Zeke says witha mouthful of pancakes and syrup running down his chin. Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Christina all nod their heads in laughter with their mouths stuffed with food. I started to eat my food shaking my head at these guys and that is when I saw her...


	3. Chapter 3: WTF? Weird

(Tris POV)

I get to the school early and find a good parking spot right in front of the door. I see there is a black number 4 with silver outlining painted on the parking block. Hmm that's weird, why aren't the other ones numbered too? I shrug it off and walk inside. The school is pretty big and I follow the arrows to the main office. I walk up to the front desk where a girl with a with a student badge on with the name Lauren on it, sits there taking selfies. She is tall and pretty despite the gallons of makeup on her face. This chick looks like she is on her way to the Met Gala or something. She is so engrossed into her Windows 8 phone that she doesn't even realize I'm standing there. Finally I clear my throat and she looks up at me with a startled/rude expression, like I interrupted her from something important. Tuh!

"Um hi. I am new here and I came to get my schedule." I say nicely trying not to be rude.

"Oh you're the new girl. Huh." She looks me up and down then points to a door on her right still looking at me. "That is Tori's office. She is the counselor/nurse and will help you with what you need." Why the hell is this girl eyeing me so damn hard? Do you like the view or nah bitch? I just nod my head and walk over to the door and give it a light knock.

"Come in!" I hear a voice say. I open the door and walk in to find a woman who looks of Asian decent with long black hair in a ponytail and glasses. She seems very young for a counselor and she is very pretty. "Hello there! Come on in and close the door. You must be Beatrice, I'm Tori, counselor/nurse." she smiles.

"Yes I am but please, call me Tris, and let my teachers know also."

"Will do! I just need you to fill out this personality test. Then we can determine your faction and your schedule." she says as she hands me an iPad mini with multiple choice questions on it.

"Factions? What do you mean by factions? What is that?"

"Well here at Factions High, we put you into factions. They are basically groups of people with about the same personality traits that you possess. We have 5 factions here: Abnegation, they're selfless and helpful, Amity, they're kindhearted and free spirited, Candor, they're truthful and law abiding, Erudite, they're intelligent and inventors, and last but not least, Dauntless, they're daring and brave. You look Dauntless already with all that black on. Each faction has certain dress codes and colors they follow. All you need is silver and you would have Dauntless pride. Now hurry and finish the survey miss Tris, we have classes to put you in!" she tells me.

I complete the survey in 5 minutes and three factions pop up on the screen. "Um Tori, are three factions supposed to show up?" I ask. She looks at me wide eyed and her jaw practically hits the floor. Uh oh is this bad? Does this mean I don't belong here?

"Three?! As in the number 3?! Usually in some cases it would be two but...three is just unheard of!" says whispers loudly with astonishment and looking a bit nervous. Aw hell why cant I just fit in anywhere? Of course I am an outcast! "Well okay." she continues. "What is the first faction that pops up?"

"Dauntless."

"And the other's?"

"Abnegation and Erudite."

"Which one do you choose Tris?"

I think about it for a few seconds. "Dauntless." I say with a confident tone.

"Okay here is your schedule for the rest of the year. Oh and it is crucial that you don't tell anyone about having three factions. It's seen as dangerous if you don't have a faction and it can also spark up jealously. You are called Divergent, but as far as anyone, even me and you know, you are Dauntless. A girl named Christina will find you and show you around. She should be in the cafeteria by now. She knows a new face when she sees one. Other than that, have a great first day of school!" I walk out of her office shaking my head. Well that was intense.

I walk out of the main office and find my way to the cafeteria, (I remembered when I came for a tour of the school last weekend) found and empty table and pulled out my phone. I quickly find the Pandora app and put it on Paramore station and fall into my own zone.

**I just wanna say thank you guys again for reading my story! I will try to update whenever I can but I mostly update on the weekends because its just more versatile. I only have a few more days until school is out then I will be all yours! (if my computer doesn't try to be bold and shut down on me in the middle of typing...again) Happy reading guys!**

***Floats away on a deadly unicorn***

***Passes a rainbow and stops for some Skittles***


	4. Chapter 4: Light Grey Eyes

_(Tobias POV)_

Her long blond hair (a natural blond!), wavy and loose, stops right at the middle of her back. Her black and tribal print crop top fits her perfectly incasing her chest showing off a little but not too much. Her shirt only shows a thin area of her flat stomach as I trail down her waist where her shirt stops and her pants start. Her jeans curve over her hips smoothly like water as I follow down her small frame yet secretly curvy body. I admire her dress and shoe game. Damn this girl is beautiful. She shows off her body modestly not looking like a nun but not looking like a slut either. She stares into space listening to her music in her own world. Her face is smooth and shows no sign of acne. Her eyelashes are long and-wait her eyes! I have never seen eyes so breathtaking before in my life. She has strikingly beautiful grayish-blue eyes. Her skin just looks so smooth and she has very fair skin. She reminds me of a porclin doll. I bet she is no where near as fragile as one though. I can already tell she is different from the other girls. She doesn't even have a pound of makeup on, hell she doesn't need any! I have never thought about a girl so much before, so does this girl penatrate my thoughts when she doesn't even realize im over here, or that I don't even know her name. I feel someones eyes on me and I quickly look down.

"Damn Four. What made you forget your breakfast and drool all over it?" I hear Christina say in barely a whisper. I see she gets a text from someone and looks in the direction of the new girl. Her eyes widen with excitement and joy as I see she is about to stand up. She starts walking over to her table and grabs her attention to talk to her. What the hell does she think she is doing? Aw fuck!

_(Christina's POV)_

I am indulging into these wonderful pancakes from McD's (even though I still haven't tried Taco Bell's new breakfast but whatever) and I look over to see Four completely starsruck. I have never seen him look so...well like a kid with a giant sweet tooth at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! Oh my damn, he is literally drooling on his shortstack! Ew! I would put this on instagram but you see the way my life is set up, I like it just how it is. Finally I can't take this anymore and I see him look down immediately. I lean over a bit and say in a tone that only he can hear "Damn Four. What made you forget your breakfast and drool all over it?" I get a text from Tori saying that the new girl, Tris, is going to be my shadow for today. I look up at the direction Four was just looking in and I see her there. I am exicted now because not only is Four in to her, but this chick is gonna be my new bestfriend! I mean come on her dress game and shoe game is hella nice and on point. OMG Four has a crush on someone! This is extremely rare because Four doesn't have crushes. If anything its the other way around. Seriously, all the girls at this school (except for me, Marlene, and Shauna of course) get all googly eyed everytime they see him. Some even go to great lengths just to ask him out, only to be turned down gently. Then there are the overly-extreme, dehydrated, gonna-passout-if-I-don't-get-any-water, SpongeBob in Sandy's home without his water helmet, thirsty ass hoes like Lauren. This bitch is too dumb to see that Four practically hides from her and for retarded reason, doen't take no for an answer! So to have Four crushing on a girl, the new girl Tris, is extremely unheard of to mankind!

I get up and walk over to her table. I have to get her attention because she looks like she is daydreaming. She jumps a little (oops) and takes out her earphones. "Hi?"

"Hi. You must be Tris, I'm Christina, your shadower for today."

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you Christina. I'm Tris Prior, new and nervous."

"It's okay. It's nice to meet you too. Hey let me see your schedule. Oh great most of your classes you have with me so this will be a piece of Dauntless cake. You shouldn't be sitting here all by yourself. Come. Let me introduce you to my friends."

She stands up and I see I am a little taller than her. Dang I'm 5'5 how tall is she like 5'3? "Hey guys I want y'all to meet my shadow for today. Tris, this is Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Four. Everyone meet Tris!" I say happily. I swear Four and Tris are gonna hit off quick.

**Well that is all my brain can muster up for tonight. My fingers hurt from typing and my neck hurts. Until my next update, bye loves!**

***Rides away on my deadly unicorn who breaths fire and shoots lasers from her horn***

***My unicorn is the shit***


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Blue Eyes

**A/U: Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! I almost cried, seriously. And yes this is rated M for future actions and language. (I have such a potty mouth that I really need to get rid off but whatever) Its been a while but I've just been trying to see exactly where I'm going to take this story. I'm doing this all on my own. And my computer is an asshole which won't let my write longer chapters. And thank you for saying my unicorn is badass! She is half robot too! Anyways enough of me bc you don't wanna hear my life story, so on to the real story!**

* * *

(Tris POV)

I wave to everyone and I notice a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me. Then I analysis the whole face and and notice how extremely gorgeous this guy is. Four, that's his name. I wonder why he chose that nickname? "Hi everyone. Huh, nice nickname Four how did you come up with that?" I ask just letting the words fly out of my mouth. WTF Tris!? Shut up! He probably thinks your a total creep now...wait he is smiling at me, oh my donuts his smile just melted my insides. Am I crushing on him? I just met him I cant be-

"Well I play football and basketball and its the number on my jersey's. They just gave it too me. Funny how its my lucky number and also its on my parking spot. But some guy decided to park his camaro there." he says. Then I realize at that moment that he is talking about my car, MY car. "Oh really?" I say playfully " Well that guy you're talking about is me. Sorry I didn't know that was your parking spot. I just thought they forgot to number the rest of the blocks." I say apologetic but witty. He looks at me with wide eyes and his jaw practicly touches hell. "That's your car out there?! That is a really nice ride. One thing you'll learn in Houston is that if your car is appreciated, then you are respected highly. No joke." he says with admiration. Ooooooooh shit! I have just earned car respect. Hell yeah points for Tris. A huge smile spreads from ear to ear across my face. "Thank you I appreciate that. I sure hope its good enough all the summer's me and my dad worked to fix my baby up." I say knowing he will be surprised that I fixed my own car. Of course I was right because he looks like I just took his breath away. His eyes light up with a whole new expression that literally catches me off guard. Is that want in his eyes? No that can't be right I just met him and he doesn't want me when there are actual pretty girls here. I don't know how long we have been like this but the sound of Zeke clearing his throat scares the ever living fuck out of me. "Well I guess you guys found something in common already." he says with a knowing look. "Uh huh. I was just thinking the same thing." Christina says with that "i-know-you-like-each-other" smile looking back and forth between us. GOsh this is embarrassing, I really hope I don't look like a giant tomato right now. Saved by the bell, thank God, we head to 1st period and Christina escorts me to my class. She sits on my right side and on my left side sits...oh fuck Four. If he is in all my classes today I swear I wont be able to keep up my 4.6 GPA (yes I'm a smart ass so what! Erudite wasn't one of my factions for nothing). "Hey Tris." "Yeah Christina?" "If you haven't noticed, every faction has there own set of special classes to take. Soooo you will be seeing me and gang more often." She says while wiggling her eyebrows. Dammit is she reading my thoughts?

Turns out the only classes I don't have with Christina is 4th period Math and 6th period Chemistry. But in all 8 classes, Four is right there with me. Is this faith? Even better, he didn't distract me from my learning because he was my partner in almost every class (especially 4th and 6th period). He is pretty good at being lab partner so I'm glad I don't have to do all the work like the last times. The day is over with and its been very productive. I've always tolerated school, I never realize that I would enjoy it so much. Even more so that all Dauntless 7th and 8th periods are strickly gym/self-defense class. I am not as good as everyone else and I keep getting my ass kicked by Lauren. I swear i think that bitch has it out for me or something. But the good thing about it is that the Dauntless prodigy is helping me and training me personally (If you're wondering its Four of course). I really want to become one of the best so I can a) finally kick Lauren's ass and knock off that cakey mask she calls makeup, and b) won't be left helpless because I am petite and small framed.

* * *

I am talking with the gang after school by mine and Four's car while they admire my car and start making plans for after school. "Hey you guys should come over to my place today. My mom left the house to myself saying I should invite some friends over. She text me in Chem saying she wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon because she is visiting my dad in Dallas." I say. Everyone agrees that it will be a good idea, and that's when this bitch shows up. (only reason I don't like her is because she doesn't like me, snoody hoe).

"Heeeeey Four!" she says all seductive. So that's why she doesn't like me. All because Four is my partner in almost everything (and I happen to have a thing for him). The thought occurs to me that maybe she is Four's girlfriend. Shit of course he is taken he is too damn good-looking to not be...but why does he look annoyed?

"Hi Lauren." Four deadpanned. "So Four baby? What are we doing tonight? I was thinking about going back to my place and-" she says all on him and running her finger up and down his chest but gets interupted by Four.

"Well WE were going to Tris's house. I don't know or care what you're doing but that's where I'm heading." he says highly annoyed

"Fourrrrr. Why don't you come and have some real fun with me-"

"Lauren. Do you not get it? For the 3,654th time, I am not interested in you and I will never be interested in you. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? And get the hell off me, stop touching me." he says through his teeth, clearly pissed off now. I try so hard to suppress my shock and laughter that he used a line from Rush Hour. Then the girl says something that really makes me want to punch her in her fucking cervix. "Well you know what they say, never say never."

I don't know what made me do it but my mind took control over my mouth. "Ugh. Bitch he doesn't like you, hell I don't think anyone likes you, so get your slutty ass on somewhere!" I don't know what possessed me to say it but I was too pissed off at her constant thirsty ass attitude. "What the fuck did you just say to me you ugly shit? " she spits at me, literally. "Oh hell no. First off hun, you need a damn mint or something because your breath smells like dirty socks, ass, and your punany. Second, I really don't need your stank ass whore fluids flying at my face, control that shit. third, did I fucking stutter or are you as dumb as rocks, which would be an insult to the rocks. And fourth, last time I checked, I don't have to wear the entire industry of cheap makeup on my face just to look fairly decent." I laugh in her face. She is highly pissed off now and starts to lunge at me. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Bad fucking idea to piss her off. That's when she goes flying to the ground and I look around to see who did it. Four has his arm stuck out like he blocked her, I guess she ran into his arm. He bends over her and snarles "Try that again, and the next thing you'll be swallowing is concrete." he says bitterly. I stand there utterly shocked while I watch her trip over her feet trying to stand up. "You just made my hit list little bitch!" she screams at me and stomps away. I shake my head at this airhead and changed the subject. "So on that note, who is riding with who?" I ask like that scene didn't just happen.

* * *

**Another A/U: Thank you guys for reading and liking the story and the new followers I got! Again I am doing this all by myself so updates won't be as on point as I would like them to be. I try my best to give you guys an awesome story and please give feedback on if y'all get confused or something. I have visions in my head of what I want it to look like and it might not perceive the same as y'alls perspective. **

**And for those who are wondering, yes I am from Houston, Texas, born and raised. So I do say "y'all" alot and I will be putting in some Houston slang to give it that home-y feel ya know? It is extremely true about the cars in Houston too. If your whip not clean, then you ain't bout it. If yo whip is swanging, you get respected. (Ugly car = No. Awesome car = Yes.)**

***Now off I go on my badass unicorn that plays chopped and screwed music and Beyonce. Did I mention my unicorn is the shit? Because my unicorn is the fucking shit!***


	6. Chapter 6: She's Feisty!

**A/U: So I am mad af right now bc I was typing away a lovely chapter for you guys and my computer restarted right then and there. I swear I am about to cry. Everything I typed was deleted. So I have to start this chapter over...great. **

**In other news, thank you guys so so so so much for the reviews. That made me really happy, especially those who used "Oh my dounts"! And welcome newcomers to my story! I've been having some rough times lately so bear with me here. I have psycotic neighbors so I've been sleep deprived. But I will insure you guys a good chapter and try to make my chapters as long as possible. You can blame my computer for that. I would tell my unicorn to blow it up with her cannon but then I wouldn't have a computer. Speaking of her, I need some bad ass names for my bad ass unicorn. Any suggestions? And if anyone wants to give good ideas for my story I'd appreciate that also. Writers block is not fun.**

**Anywhosers, onward to the story!**

* * *

(Tobias POV)

"Hahahahaha! That was THE funniest shit ever! HAHA! She bobbed the neck for every guy on the basketball team! 'I've been dranking, everyone's watermelon' head ass!" Zeke says in between laughs. We are on our way to Tris's house with the girls in her car and the guys in mine. We are sitting here dying over Zeke making these jokes about Lauren that its hard for me to pay attention to the road.

"Then Tris, oh shit, Tris! Both of y'all had me crying!" Zeke breathes, trying to catch his breath from constant laughter. That made me think of Tris in that moment, how I know I could never forget those eyes of hers. Which is why I know I have seen them before. There is no way in hell a man, or anyone, would forget those eyes. "On some serious shit though, we all know good and well that Four likes Tris." Zeke says suddenly snapping me out of my thought.

"Ooooooooo!" The guys instigate.

"Y'all sound like females right now. Shut the hell up."I say shaking my head

"We all know it true Four. You never looked at girl like you looked at Tris today. It was like you were in a trans or something." Will states. Damn does he always have to be right?

"Not yo be on that gay shit, but Four you are a pretty good-looking guy who could get all the hoes you wanted to be choose not to, you won't give any girl the time of day, and then this girl shows up out the fucking blue and somehow she catches Four's attention!"

"Dude why you had to say it like that! Its rude to the LGBT community man." Will says.

"Sorry dude you know what I mean. Its every straight guys dream to have a threesome with lesbians. I am I right, or am I right." Zeke says.

Thank goodness the conversation is off me and Tris when we finally pull up to her house. I figured she would live in a nice house like this. I recognize the neighborhood and I realize that we are in River Oaks and not that far from the Galleria. Then I realize how close her house is to my apartment, which is literally down the street from here. I make a mental note of that and we walk in, taking in the whole house. "Damn Tris! You got that moneyyy!" Christina says laughing. "My parents work for CHASE bank and my dad is a partner at the Dallas building." she says. CHASE bank? Marcus is the CEO of CHASE!? "Andrew Prior?" I ask aloud. "Yeah how did you know?" she turns and ask me. Shit what do I say? I don't want her finding out who Marcus is to me. "I think I seen him in a business magazine." I say truthfully. Thank god I actually did see him in Business Weekly. "Yeah he was!" she says.

That's when the memories start to flood in. I know this girl. She knows Marcus. She knows he has a son. I was different back in Chicago, I didn't look the same. Does she know it's me? She's been to my house back in Chicago when my mom passed. She had dinner at the house once. She was so young then I hardly doubt she remembers me. She has grown very well since then. I cant believe its her.

"Four!" Marlene yells at me. "Huh? What happened?" Damn was I thinking that hard? "Daydreaming?" Uriah asked. "No just thinking." I say and they leave it be.

We all sit in the living room and I happen to be sitting right next to Tris. She looks so amazing. Ugh focus! "So what movies do you guys wanna watch?" she asks us while scrolling through Netflix. All the guys plus Tris wants to watch a scary movie while the girls wanna watch a comedy. "Oh come on you pansycakes! Its just a movie." Uriah says. Marlene quickly turns to him and gives him a hard ass look like she is about to kill him. "What the fuck did say about that Uri. Punishment." Everyone starts instigating except for me and Tris who just laughs at the whole thing. "But babe! I can make it up to you!" Uri says with pleading eyes. Damn whatever the punishment is, it must be good. "Mmhm. By doing what exactly?" She asked with her eyes narrowed. Uriah whispers something in Marlene's ear that makes her blush and we all know its something sexual. "Uri you so nasty!" Marlene giggles. Will and Zeke make gag noises and we starts laughing.

We decided on Final Destination 4 and before we played the movie we made some popcorn from Tris's popcorn machine and I went and got blankets. "I only found four blankets so everyone has to pair up, which none of you would mind anyway." I say. Zeke and Shauna stay on the couch and Uriah and Marlene stay on the reclining loveseat. Me and Tris and Will and Christina pop a squat on the floor. "You wouldn't mind sharing a blanket with me, would you?" I ask Tris being polite. "Oh of course not. Its fine with me as long as its fine with you?" she questions. "Yeah its fine." I awkwardly state.

I've seen this movie before so I know all the gory scary parts. Me and Tris sat 2 feet away from each other when the movie started, and now she is hugging my chest. There is still a few inches in between us just to play it safe, but the girl looks scared half death. I wrap my arm around her waist and she pulls in closer, the space that was between us now closed. Her hair smells like peaches and vanilla with honey. Its soothing yet it blows my mind at the same time. She is clutching onto my shirt and her nails dig into my skin. Its far from an uncomfortable feeling and I like it. I like the feeling that she clings on me as her protector, even though with a few fighting skills she doesn't need protection. I can tell in her eyes that she is strong. Mentally and physically. The physical side just needs to be awakened, that's all. And she has got a mouth on her. The way she told off Lauren was such a turn on. Guys get turned on by cat fights in general, but this was different. I saw a fire in her eyes, and her being this close to me is making me burn. Damn I got it bad for this girl.

I don't even pay attention to the movie anymore. She has gotten my full attention and I make it seem like I am watching the movie. Out of my peripherals I see her long eyelashes, the way her nose hooks ever so slightly on her face, and her pink supple lips. How I would love to taste those lips of hers, knowing they would be as sweet as honey. I am falling for this girl, hard. She lets go a breath as if she has been holding it in the whole time and loosens her grip on me. I watch the rise and fall of her breast and I feel her heart beat racing against my side. I realize that looking at her this way causes a twitch in my pants. Fuck! I feel like a horny kid! I try to pay attention to the movie again to my erection down before it gets and bigger that she notices it. By the time the movie is over, my erection has gone down completely. It took a hell of struggle when her hand started to move down slowly on my sides, completely unaware of what she was doing.

The girls feel like they are gonna have nightmares and even Tris agrees. "I never wanna watch that shit again!" Christina says shivering. "Lets please watch a comedy to get our minds off that." Shauna suggests. We end up watching Kevin Hart: Laugh At My Pain, and we are all dying of laughter. I've seen this millions of times, and every time it cracks me up. After that the girls pick That Awkward Moment and I slide down a bit to lay down. Tris is still by my side and lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arm around her once again. This time she snuggles into me and yawns. "Your chest is hard and muscular, but soft enough for a pillow at the same time." she says in a velvety voice that sends vibrations through my body. I chuckle a little at her comment and she picks her head up fast and looks at me wide eyed. I guess she was thinking aloud. "I said that out loud didn't I?" she asks me in a hushed voice. "Yes. I barely caught it but I don't mind." I say grinning. She smiles back at me and resumes her comfortable position, making my chest feel warm again. I lightly run circles with my thumb over her back as she falls asleep.

* * *

Its been a week now since I met Tris and I have never fallen for someone so quickly before. Its like she just stole me without even knowing. We have been getting to know each other a lot more and we keep stealing glances from each other. I really hope she likes me as much as I like her. I want to ask her but I don't feel stupid if she is not into me. I see the way other guys look at her when they think I'm not looking. I guess they already have a feel that she is mine. I want her to be mines, and I wanna be hers. A week is not nearly long enough to get to know someone, but I feel like I can say anything to her and vice versa. She is unlike any other so I have to find a way to ask her out. Everyone is going to my place this weekend so I should be able to think of something right? I hope this goes well.

* * *

**A/U: Thank you guys again for those reviews you guys left me! It was very touching. I went through the struggle trying to complete this chapter but I did it for you guys! Thank you so much for reading and tell your friends about my story please! Thanks loves!**

***I ride into the sunset with my unicorn who has built in AK 47's, can create bubbles to help me breath underwater, and a solid gold horn. Her name is _ (fill in the blank!)***

**-KarmaLove103**


	7. Chapter 7: Its A Date! Part 1

**A/N: So I'm back. Sorry guys I have been thinking a lot about this story and where I should go with it. I am going to be really busy by July and soon you won't be hearing from me that often. Its awful I know but I will do the best I can with what I have. And to the people who asked about my neighbors, they are horrendous! There is this old crazy lady who sounds like a man, and walks up and down the street AT NIGHT, cussing out the trees, the air, the cats, the stop sign, her imaginary friend, EVERYTHING! Then the people at both sides of us have 10 kids in one house and 7 in the other. Them bebe kids roll deep! Then they have the nerve to honk they mama's car just for fun and egg my dad's car. Enough about them fools, on to the story.**

* * *

(Tris POV)

So far, things with Four have been great. We've been spending more time with each other and I've gotten so much better at MMA fighting and self-defence. I am really starting to fall for him, but it just I have never been in a relationship before. I don't even know if I should trust him, I mean come on, I don't even know they guys real name. Of course Chris sayss I'm just being a pussy and I should go for it. But when I was living back in Chicago, my parents were very strict about me and Caleb dating. Well mostly my dad said it. He thought it was selfish of us and that we should be more focused on helping the less forunate. I have never been fairly pretty anyway, unlike my mother who is stunning, though she hides it. If I was to go with the faction system, I would say my parents are Abengation. My whole community was like that. I never had true friends before and we were told to stay quiet and stay selfless. Playing with friends was selfish, but I never liked the community anyway. I was a fuck up. I wasn't selfless enough and I felt like everyone was criticizing me. I was so glad when we moved to Houston. Things are so much different down here, though I do miss a Chicago style pizza. Anyway, I think I could go for being with Four. He is kinda scary at times, especially when he is in instructor mode, but there are parts of him that are slipping towards me whether he realizes it or not.

Its after school and Four and I are still in the training center working on knife throwing. I keep missing the bullseyes and I am starting to get frustrated. Four notices and walks over to me from the punching bags. "You need to have a better stance. Turn this way and you'll be able to hit the target." he places his hands on my hips and move them slightly frontward. The feel of his touch sends shivers down my spine. He moves in close to my ear and clears his throat. "Also, imagine that is Lauren's head." he smirks slightly and moves back to watch me. I throw the knifes again and I hit all of the targets."Yes!" I whisper loudly. Then I hear a hand clap and I turn to see Four grinning at me. "See, now was that so bad?" he says. "Fine. It wasn't that bad. Anyway...um same time next week?" I ask trying to be casual. "Well it is Friday so...um do you want to go to the Galleria tomorrow?" he asks. Did he just ask me out? No, that can't be right I must be dreaming, no I am fully aware of my surroundings so he did ask me out! I realize I took too long to answer because he starts to ramble. "I mean it doesn't have to be just us, we can invite the guys, I mean if you want to its fine with me it doesn't really matter. Well not that it doesn't matter because that would be stupid, its just-" "Four." I say cutting him off. "Its okay. It doesn't have to be everyone there...it could be just you and me." I say calmly but I am nervous as hell on the inside. He looks me in my eyes and smiles, its funny how he only shows me that smile. "Oh. Okay that's cool. Well I'll pick you up at 6. We can go sightseeing too. Also we are going ice skating so wear appropriate clothing." he insures. "Okay that sounds great!"I imply happily. "Its a date then." he says shyly. I blush a little at the statement. "Yeah. Its a date."

* * *

As soon as I get home I already cannot wait until tomorrow. I call Christina and tell her everything that happened. "Oh my fucking donuts Tris! You're going on a date with Four!" she coos in my ear. "There is no way in hell I am not coming over there to hook you up for your date! Girls night! I am going to text Marlene and Shauna and we will be over there in a minute! Kay bye!" she hangs up the phone in pure excitement over my date. Its just a date with Four...what the hell I am talking about!? THIS IS MY FIRST DATE WITH A GUY I REALLY LIKE! What am I going to do? How I am I going to act? What do I even say to him? The nerves start to creep into my stomach so fast it feels like a rollercoaster. Just then the door bell rings and I see through the peep hole that the girls are here with duffle bags. Damn how long was that 5 minutes? I open the door and I see the look of excitement on their faces. I must look distraught because it quickly fades to a look of worry. "Tris are you okay? What's wrong?" Marlene ask as they pile in and we make our way to my room. "I am really nervous about this date guys. Its my first date." They drop their jaws and scream in unison. "WHAT!?" I must have really shocked the shit out of them. "This is more severe than I thought guys. Shauna, you're on hair and nails, Marlene, you're on wardrobe, I'll do the face. Lets move out girls! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!" Christina yells like she is on a real mission. "But my date is tomorrow at 6?" I say, confused as why they are starting now. "Exactly! Shauna has to book your appointment to find the best spa in the city, and Marlene is checking out stores that have great fashion but not too pricy since we are going to a spa." she informs me. "Tre Spas has an opening at 2:30. They do hair, nails, face and body." Shauna yells from her phone. "Great! Book it! Marlene do we have any stores?" she asks. "Urban Outfitters, Forever 21, Shasha's, and H&amp;M. Sound good?" "Perfect. We will do our shopping in the morning so get some sleep, we'll have lunch, then go to the appointment. Afterwards, we will come back here and get dressed." She recites while typing in everything in her phone. "We might as well go on dates too so call your guys and let them know. No group dates guys! Now lets watch A Walk to Remember and get ready for bed." Christina says. I am so fascinated by the way she just took on everything like it was her job. She should be an event coordinator or wedding planner. She is too good at this. I made kettle corn because Christina said that butter would make me break out, plus I prefer it. After I am done with my bowl I realized that I never had dinner. "Guys I am starving and this popcorn is not helping." I say and immediately after my stomach growls. "Okay. What do you want to eat? It's almost 9 o'clock." Christina ask me. "Vegetarian Chinese food. That way it will be good for us." I tell Christina knowing she'll like that idea. "I know a place called Pepper Tree, but they don't deliver. I can go make the run." Shauna suggest. "Cool. Lets look up the menu." I say. We call in and place our orders and 10 minutes later, Shauna leaves for the food and comes back in 45 minutes. "Traffic is shit out there as usual for a Friday night. Everyone is out going to see that new movie 'The Fault In Our Stars'." She says. We all tear up our food and I make a mental note that I have to eat from there again. We snuggle into our blankets tired, full and ready for tomorrow.

* * *

I look at my self in the full length mirror one time just to make sure it was me. I looked stunning and my skin was practically glowing. The spa did wonders with me and all the cute clothing we got just looks amazing. I hear the doorbell ring and I look at the time to see that it was 6 o'clock on the dot. Wow this guy is persistent. I am wearing my Endless Summer muscle tee, my white distressed skinny jeans, and to give me some height without having blisters from heels (Christinas words), black sneaker heels with golden studs on the toe and running along the sides. My hair is in soft waves down my back and my make up is gorgeous thanks to Christina's wonder hands. She brought out features I didn't even know I had and enhanced my entire face. I quickly slip on the gold accessories I bought and head down stairs. I open the door and I see Four standing there with a white rose. How did he know I loved white roses? "Hey...wow you look amazing!" he says with wide eyes. "Thank you. You look really good too." I say shyly. Well hell he did. He looks casual, like me, but I see he has done things to his hair, and he shaved, and he is wearing a watch. He smiles and I smile back, knowing how contagious his smile is. I take the rose and put it into vase. "Shall we?"I ask in a okay British accent. "Yes my lady, we shall." he says in a wonderful British accent. "Wow you sound very authentic!" I tell him as we walk to his car. "Well my uncle is from the UK so it runs through the family." he shrugs. I smile at him and we get into his car. "First stop, the Galleria so I can take you ice skating." he says. "Okay. Sounds great!" I am excited but nervous as hell. I just have to remember what the girls told me. Just be myself and try not to ramble. Easy. Suddenly, I notice a hand interlocking with mine and see it's Four's hand. His touch always sends electricity through my body. I blush hard at the sudden touch and I bite my bottom lip to keep from looking like a tomato. All thoughts about being nervous were flown out the window. I instantly remember something he said earlier that shocked me. "Hold the hell up, are you telling me they have an ice skating rink inside of a mall?" I asked. He just chuckles at me at me and gives my hand a squeeze. "Wait until you see how big it is." he replies knowingly.

* * *

**A/N: Have I been putting A/U instead of A/N? Yeah don't mind that y'all know what im talking about. Anywhosers please leave some awesome reviews, PM's, and all that shit. Soooooooooooo yeah. I gots to feed the one in my stomach now. Tootaloo!**

***I have to install a carseat on my unicorn named Simi. Like it or nah?***

***Off I ride. Did I mention she breathes fire and she can see in the dark?***


	8. Chapter 8: Its A Date! Part 2

**Hey everyone! I know its been over a year since I uploaded anything, its been a long ass year. Well I have a daughter now who is 1 (about to be 14 months on the 8th) so yeah that shit happened. Ummm I still have my unicorn, and I got my computer fixed. So I hope you guys enjoy this shit! ONWARD!**

* * *

Tobias (POV)

"So Four? You ready?" Uriah ask me with his shit eating grin. We are all chilling in my apartment, Will, Uriah and I are playing 2K16 and eating the hot wings that Zeke is making. _Fuck, I'm nervous! What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna say? Where are we gonna GO-_ "Its just another day with Tris." I say nonchalantly, completely different from my thoughts.

"Yeah sure, says the guy who looks like he's gonna piss himself" laughs Zeke from the kitchen. "Its okay if your nervous. I mean it IS your first date with Tris and all, plus she's feisty!" Will points out.

"Oh we ALL know she's feisty, I mean Lauren practically gives her the death stare every time y'all are together. Bitch get over it, Ms. Piggy looking ass." Uriah says. Everyone bust out laughing and I am practically in tears. These guys always know how to make me feel better.

"Hey did the girls text y'all?" Uriah asked. "Looks like your not the only one going on a date tomorrow Four." Will says with a grin. "Oh, so they changed it into a group date?" I ask slightly disappointed that I won't be spending alone time with Tris anymore. Wait I thought she wanted to go on date with just us? Did Christina change her mind, damn she is very good at that. "Naw bro its separate dates. And I just OWNED YOU MOTHERFUCKERS IN 2K! WHO IS KING!? ME NIGGA! MEEEE!" Uriah screams. I wasn't even paying attention to the game and too far into my own thoughts to realize I lost. I fucking lost! In 2k! And I don't care!

"Oh. Shit. I. Beat. Four." Everyone looks at me in shock and Zeke rushes over to pat my head to check if I have a fever or something. "Shit! This is bad, real bad." Zeke says with a look of mock worry. "What is it doctor? Is my boy alright? What is his prognosis?" Will says with his hand clutched to his chest. I sit back on the couch and look at these idiots, and I already know they are about to say something to make me punch them in the face.

"He...he has Derriere-itis Syndrome. He's distracted by Tris's ass." Uriah smirks, unable to control his laughter. "He needs to eat the booty like groceries! Stat!" Uriah says in full blown laugther now. All three guys are on the floor laughing their heads off. "Are you done?" I ask once they are kind of settled. "You have to admit, that shit was funny as fuck." Zeke says as he wipes a tear from his eyes. "Yeah, yeah but you know what's hilarious? Me beating all y'all asses." I say as I get up. All three of them start yelling and take off running in different directions.

* * *

I pull up to Tris's house smelling fresh, haircut looking good, and my baby freshly washed inside and out, feeling extra good about this date. I take out a single white rose, Christina let me know that it was her favorite, and it matches her well. I walk up to her door, and I take a deep breathe and I look at the time. Damn talk about on time. I knock on the door and I don't have to wait too long when Tris opens the door. My head is down and I see really nice shoes, and my eyes travel up until I see Tris smiling at me. The only word that comes to mind is "Damn". She looks good, really good. "Hey...wow you look amazing." that's and understatement. What is this girl doing to me?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my shit. I will try to upload more but I wont make any promises. I really need a beta but I don't want anyone to take this story into a different direction than I want it. I have it all in my head. **

**Tootalooo!**

***Runs away because my daughter is trying to take off her diaper***

***Sighs in Creole***

***Where tf did I put Simi?***


	9. Chapter 9: Oh My Donuts! Tobias?

**A/N: Wassap y'all! So I decided to give you guys another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this shit!**

**NOW ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Tris (POV)

"Your not that bad of an ice skater, you just need a little push." Four encourages. We have been skating around for what feels like forever. I've slipped about 5 times since we touched the ice and every time Four is right there helping me up.

Even though I know for a fact he he his lying, it is very sweet of him to help me every time I fall and bust my butt. I look at him like he is insane and he laughs at me then immediately regrets it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but you really look like you don't believe me." he says with a puppy dog face that that warms my heart. "Well I don't, I suck at this, no matter how many times you pull that cute puppy dog face on me I'm not going to get better." I say a little frustrated in myself.

He looks at me with a weird look and then suddenly his crooked smile that I love pops up. "You think I'm cute?" He smiles, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Well duh stupid. But you should know that already; you're Four, the guy that girls want to date and most guys fear but secrectly wanna be." I point out.

"Do you think Lauren was all over you because your 'just a decent guy'?" He looks at me with curious eyes. "Is that how you look at me?" He asks me. "No I don't. You're so much more than just some popular guy. Plus I don't find you scary, intimidating yes, especially when your in your instructor mode, but not scary." I answer honestly.

Somehow we ended up skating with him behind me and I haven't slipped yet. Just as if he was reading my thoughts, Four says "See, I told you that you weren't that bad, you haven't slipped so far."

* * *

After getting food and matching Dauntless shoes from Footlocker, we head back to Four's car. After we are inside, Four turns to look at me with a nervous look on his face. "Today was an amazing day, but I feel like I can't continue to go on if you don't know the truth about me."

I look at him and I must look nervous too because he quickly starts talking. "No, no, no its not anything bad or anything its just...Okay I used to live in Chicago when I was little and my mom died when I was 5. I moved here when I was about 13."

As soon as he said Chicago the gears in my head start turning, but he keeps going.

"My real name is Tobias Eaton, I'm the son of Marcus Eaton." Oh. My. Donuts. Shit just got real.

"Oh my donuts...Tobias!?" I scream as recognition hits me. I was there for his mom's funeral. Every time I saw him he had a frightened look on his face as if it screamed 'Help Me'. I wanted to know more about him. I would see him at school and I never got the chance to muster up my courage. "I remember you! I can't wait until I tell my parents-"

"You can't tell them, not yet." He interupts me in mid sentence. "Well why not? They both are friends with your father-"

"My FATHER, is a fucking cunt and as ugly as the devil himself. If you didn't notice, I was anti-social for a reason. After my mom died, he became very abusive, verbally and physically. He never beat me on my face, so he could keep his image. But my back had bruises the color of the fucking rainbow with beer bottle cuts and cigarette burns. As soon as I could I got a huge back tattoo the cover up the scarring. I was a little fuck up to him, and he would always shove me in the closet and keep me there for hours, saying I was too selfish. That was the worst part..." He says with a far away look.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I still had tears coming down my face from his story when I reached over to hug him. He froze for a second and I thought I did something wrong, until he hugged me back. He pulls back a little and looks at me in my eyes. Then he kisses me. He kisses me like he he tasting my soul; he kisses me like he is savoring my mouth; he kisses me like we are last two people on this earth. I don't know or care how long that kiss lasted but suddendly a car horn blew and we jumped so quick we almost headbutt each other. It went from hot and steamy to awkward in 2.5 seconds. "Um...I'm...I didn't..." he said. Fuck! He's apologizing! Hell no I'm getting out of here. "Shit I didn't mean I'm sorry for kiss!" he quickly states when he sees my expression. That makes me relax a little. "Then what?" I ask still a little annoyed. "I didn't realize we were still in the car." he chuckles. I laugh with him, glad he didn't regret the kiss. "I mean we can go now if you want to, so we wont have to be in this cramped car anymore." I suggest. "Um, can we wait a few minutes. I still have to...um...calm down." he says looking beet red. I was confused at first until I looked down and looked back up extremely quick. OH MY FUCKING DONUTS!

* * *

As soon as we get back to my place, we both get a text from Christina.

_Christina to Four, Tris: Did y'all see Lauren's IG? OMFG. FML. IGKTBL! (I'm gonna kill that bitch Lauren.)_

What the hell? We barely walk in the door and she is already talking shit? As soon as I get on Instagram I see a picture of me with bruises all over face, and another right beside it of me kissing Tobias and the caption read _*Beat this little shit up today for kissing my man_._*_ WHAT THE FUCK?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" we both say. "I'm gonna kill that little bitch!" The picture of me with bruises is definitely real from self-defense class, but most of those bruises were photo shopped. But the picture of me and Tobias kissing, that was real, real enough that it happened just minutes ago!

"How the fuck? Was that her who honked that fucking horn!?" Tobias says. "You know what, I have a better idea. Come here." I tell him while patting the cushion on the couch next to me. "We are gonna take some selfie's of our own."

I posted two side-by-side pictures as well. One with us and my face clear, and the other of us kissing. That we had to keep doing because, well that reason is obvious. We both posted the picture with caption _*Had a great time today with my girlfriend/boyfriend :P*_ Of course Christina immediately text back and also the rest of our friends.

_Christina to Tris, Four: BITCHHHHH! HAHAHAHA Oh my donuts she is butt hurt! Stupid bitch!_

_Christina to Tris, Four: OH MY DONUTS YOU GUYS ARE OFFICIAL! ITS THE BIGGEST DTR EVER! YAAAASSSSSS!_

_Uriah to Four: Dude. You are officially in the whipped gang! (Don't tell Marlene I said that!)_

_Marlene to Tris: Congradu-fucking-lations bitch you snagged Four! heheheheheheh ;)_

_Zeke to Tris, Four: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAA!_

_Will to Tris, Four: OOOHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT I FUCKING KNEW IT!_

Both of us are laughing as the text fly in one after another. "I really don't feel like replying to these yet." He says "So can I call you Tobias now? When its just us two?" I ask disreguarding what he said. "Say it again." He said. "Tobias." I tell him. "Yes you can baby." He says before kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: OH YES WAIT A MINUTE MR. POSTMAN! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!**

**Alrighty then.**

**See y'all next time.**

**hehehehe this shit about to be lit as fuck!**

**Oh yeah I'm a mother now I can't cuss...**

**FUCK THAAAAT!**

**Okay byee!**

***I FOUND SIMI! She's mad at me tho because I forgot about her. Oops.***


End file.
